


Упорядочить Хаос

by CrazyAlice



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAlice/pseuds/CrazyAlice
Summary: ...тебе бы не мешало выспаться перед апокалипсисомБета: Ли Са





	Упорядочить Хаос

Баки чувствует, как нагрелся в руке пластик телефона. Он с нетерпением водит по потухшему экрану большим пальцем и смотрит на золотистую гладь озера. Солнце неумолимо заходит за горизонт, и над бушлендом поднимается ветер — порывистый, колючий, как и волнение внутри Баки. Стив не отвечает на его сообщение, но Баки знает, что он обязательно придёт. Их встреча у королевского сераля вышла короткой и неловкой, неестественной, скомканной — было слишком много глаз вокруг и слишком мало времени.

Сейчас же где-то в кустах протяжно ухает сова, и Баки слышит шорох приближающихся шагов. Он не оборачивается, когда под тяжелыми ботинками с треском ломаются сухие ветки, наоборот, закрывает глаза, подставляя лицо ветру и угасающему солнечному теплу. Сделав еле заметно глубокий вдох, он убирает телефон в карман.   

— Здесь красиво, — слышится голос Стива, и Баки кажется, что он коснулся дна, только загрёб пальцами песок, как вода вновь выталкивает его на поверхность. Баки открывает глаза — он стоит по щиколотки в озере, а в уши настойчиво шелестит листва. 

— Умиротворяет, — отвечает он. — Было бы обидно всё это потерять. 

Стив встаёт плечом к плечу с ним, взбаламутив коричнево-жёлтый песок и распугав мальков у самого берега. 

— Я не готов, — говорит Стив, всматриваясь в зелёную даль. — Не готов вновь потерять тебя, Бак. 

Баки хмурит брови. 

Они возвращаются к людям через заросли акаций, когда ветер утихает, а воздух становится плотным и тяжёлым. Ночь-старуха — глухая и одновременно пытливая; Баки чудится, что мысли преследуют по пятам, вьются змеями по земле, путаются на концах его волос, и стоит Стиву обернуться, как в одно мгновение все его помыслы, желания и фантазии станут прозрачными, всплыв на поверхность. 

 

В комнате яркий электрический свет бьёт по глазам. Стив, словно смутившись, пожимает плечами, кивнув в сторону богато и красиво сервированного стола. 

— Т'Чалла.

— Или его сестра, — предполагает Баки. 

— А ведь ты писал мне про хижину, — Стив лениво расстёгивает ворот поношенной формы. Баки рассматривает на ней прожжённые дыры от пуль и потёртости: «А ты каждый день писал, что с тобой всё в порядке». 

— Срочная эвакуация в царский замок, — вслух говорит Баки и хмыкает. Он подхватывает пальцами виноград и забрасывает ягоду в рот. Она лопается на языке и дразнит сладостью рецепторы, Баки сглатывает сок, но только ещё сильнее испытывает жажду. 

— Я сначала в душ, — рассеянно произносит Стив; Баки кивает ему вслед. 

Он минут двадцать слушает, как журчит вода, наполняя ванну. А после настаёт тягучая тишина. Баки поднимается с кресла, и ему кажется, что он не чувствует собственного тела, даже левой новой руки. Он снимает с себя одежду, материал протестующе шуршит, звенят застёжки и скрипит тугая молния. Баки раздевается полностью — наступает правой ногой на штанину и выскальзывает из брюк и белья. Голый, он идёт в сторону ванной комнаты. Дверная ручка гладкая, будто большое глазное яблоко быка, в раздумье Баки скользит по ней какое-то время ладонью и пальцами, пока наконец не дёргает на себя. 

Он слышит всплеск воды, чувствует, как его обволакивает в кокон пар, видит удивлённое лицо Стива, его потемневшую от воды бороду и взлохмаченные мокрые волосы. Баки проводит рукой по золотистому бортику неприлично большой треугольной ванны и собирает в ладонь капли воды. Затем он расслабленно поворачивается к Стиву спиной и некоторое время стоит перед полкой с парфюмерией и маслами. 

— Их там сотни, — хрипло говорит Стив. — Этих разных баночек. Когда-то такое разнообразие подобной мелочёвки пугало меня сильнее, чем нашествие инопланетян. 

Стив шутит совершенно неловко и так же неловко отрывисто смеётся. Баки чувствует на своей обнажённой коже его взгляд, и всё же он не торопится, вчитывается в этикетки, пока не находит то, что ему нужно. Он садится на бортик ванны и ловко отвинчивает крышку у маленькой стеклянной бутылочки. 

— Масло мирры, — несколько янтарных капель срываются в воду, и в воздухе рассеивается острый и насыщенный пряный аромат, горьковатый, с нотками ванили. — Говорят, помогает отвлечься от суеты. Устранить запутанность эмоций и мыслей, разобраться в своих ощущениях. А ещё способствует хорошему сну. Тебе бы не мешало выспаться перед апокалипсисом. 

Баки замолкает, но, поколебавшись, добавляет ещё несколько капель.   

— И тебе не мешало бы, — нарушает тишину Стив и тянется к Баки. Он крепко берёт его за правое запястье и дёргает на себя. Брызги летят в стороны и вода выплёскивается на пол, когда Баки оказывается прижатым грудью к груди Стива. Волосы моментально намокают, липнут ко лбу и застилают глаза, но Стив бережно убирает пряди, заправив их за ухо, а потом произносит низким голосом, без малейшего намёка на шутку.  — Знаешь, мне правда нравится это масло и его действие, давно мои мысли не были настолько чистыми и прозрачными. А ещё я, кажется, понял, чего хочу на самом деле и прямо сейчас. 

Сомнение в ищущих глазах Баки гаснет почти сразу. Стив коротко спрашивает: «Можно?», но вместо ответа Баки целует сам — мягко касается его тёплых губ своими.

Стив нежно дотрагивается пальцами до лица Баки, его уха, шеи, плеча. Баки же целует его губы с неуловимым привкусом мирры, влажно, с языком, а почти остывшая вода возмущается всплеском.

— Ты неисправимый мечтатель, Стив, но мало кто догадывается об этом, — говорит Баки, оказавшись между разведённых ног Стива,  и чувствует, как волна возбуждения непреодолимо закручивается в груди и юрко соскальзывает в пах

— А ты ужасный меланхолик по отношению к жизни, — отвечает Стив, проводя рукой вдоль его позвоночника. — Всегда был, но никто даже не подозревал тебя в этом. 

Баки согласно моргает. Так и есть. Всегда так и было. Вот только сейчас, когда он глядит в румяное от жара лицо Стива и его полыхающие глаза, ему кажется, что, окутываемый еле тёплой водой и объятиями, он испытывает чувство, сравнимое с эйфорией невесомости, и умирает от счастья.

 

*******

Он смотрит вниз, на огни между густых зарослей и фигурных лавочек. С высоты их этажа этот мир кажется ему игровым полем, утыканным элементами из лего. Широкое и высокое окно раскрыто, ветер гуляет по комнате, слизывает капли воды с плеч и груди Баки. Стив встаёт позади него, кладёт широкие ладони ему на талию и, отодвинув волосы, мягко целует в шею. Он нежен и нетороплив, словно у них в запасе несколько миров и сотни жизней. Вот только Баки в этом совсем не уверен. Он разворачивается в руках Стива, и они оказываются лицом к лицу. Оба молчат, сберегая тишину комнаты, и только ночные джунгли шуршат за окном. Баки целует Стива и чувствует, как у него дрожат губы, проводит рукой вдоль позвоночника — и ловит приглушённый стон. Он толкает Стива к кровати, и тот садится на край, позволяя Баки опуститься между его ног. Стоя на коленях, Баки целует его напряжённый живот, одновременно просяще и требовательно. Стив беспрекословно позволяет любить себя, повинуясь рукам, губам и языку Баки. Иногда он наблюдает сквозь длинные ресницы, а потом откидывает голову назад, словно проваливаясь в беспамятство, или, наоборот, опускает её и жмурится, как если бы застыдился собственного возбуждения.

Когда Баки смотрит на него в ответ, всё ещё держа член между своих губ, Стив берёт его за запястье и тянет на себя, одними глазами говоря: «Хватит».

Баки залезает на кровать и оказывается позади Стива, упирается спиной в стену, а Стив своей спиной ему в грудь. Он прижимается всем телом и укладывает голову на плечо Баки, когда тот начинает медленно дрочить ему, держа в своих крепких объятиях. Стив выгибается и разводит ноги шире, нарочито медленно, дразняще; дышит тяжелее, позволяя Баки скользнуть под яйца, но ему не дотянуться, а от желания даже во рту пересохло. 

— Разрешишь? — шепчет он на ухо Стиву. И тот не раздумывая кивает. 

Он отстраняется и на коленях разворачивается к Баки, его рот чуть приоткрыт, будто хочет что-то сказать или спросить, глаза влажно блестят, и Стив настолько трогательно красив, что в голове путаются мысли.

— Ляг на бок, — всё же решает за него Баки.

Он оставляет Стива всего лишь на несколько минут. А когда возвращается, тот льнёт к нему с новой силой. В любой другой момент Баки бы рассмеялся, обозвав их неопытными слюнтяями. Но сейчас ему жалко даже слов. Он целует, а скорее прикусывает плечо, нависнув сверху и расставив руки по бокам от Стива, проводит языком по его рёбрам, и тот вздрагивает — слишком чувствительные места. Затем Баки оглаживает его упругое бедро и в нетерпении сжимает ягодицу — возбуждение слишком быстро опьяняет. 

Совсем скоро, встав на колени, он прижимается плотнее к ягодицам Стива своими бёдрами и проникает в него скользкими пальцами, потому что ничего лучше придумать не может. На губах Стива застывает низкий глубокий полустон, и Баки безвольно закрывает глаза, глубже вдвигая пальцы. Стив безуспешно пытается совладать с охватившей тело дрожью, когда Баки начинает двигать рукой, забывая следить за темпом. Он комкает подушку, выгибается и одно колено почти прижимает к груди, вторую ногу вытянув вдоль кровати, а Баки не удаётся сдержать стона, когда расслабленные мышцы резко сокращаются и крепко обхватывают пальцы. Он наваливается сверху и кусает Стива в плечо. 

— Обними меня, — говорит тот. 

«Куда уж больше», — думает Баки и всё же кладёт металлическую тяжёлую руку на его спину и сжимает сзади шею. Стив ловит его губы своими и мычит в поцелуй; нетерпеливо, как может, лёжа на боку, толкается навстречу — ну же, скорее! Мгновение спустя Баки выпрямляется, вновь становясь на колени, и вытаскивает из него пальцы, а после несколько раз бесполезно тычется членом, пока скользкая от собственной смазки головка не разводит мышцы. Он почти сразу начинает двигаться резко и сильно, чувствуя, как горит всем телом, будто в лихорадке — Баки больше не принадлежит себе. 

Стив слепо тянет руки, и Баки нагибается к нему за рваными поцелуями. Язык во рту дразнит, а в следующую минуту душит — Стив словно никак не может насытиться когда-то непозволительной откровенной лаской и целует жадно, отчаянно. Чуть развернув корпус, он обвивает Баки сильными руками, опутывает, будто корнями векового дерева, одновременно присваивает и отдаётся. Он с детской откровенностью смотрит глаза в глаза, дышит через приоткрытый рот, и все окружающие предметы для Баки становятся размытыми, неважными. Он торопится потрогать везде: дрочит член Стива, мягко сжимает яйца, провоцируя его на утробное урчание. Отрывисто целует, куда может дотянуться. Проводит языком по полыхающей коже и вдыхает запах Стива. Ощупывает его растянутый мягкий вход, в котором скользит собственный член — и уже стонет сам. Ему не разобрать, что шепчет Стив, он только видит его подрагивающие ресницы и трогательно приподнятые брови. Ему не разобрать, что он сам пытается сказать в ответ, кажется, бездумно повторяет имя: «Стииив», — крепче сжимая ладонь на его члене. Он, нет, они оба стремятся всем своим существом к пику наслаждения — единому, к  мигу беспамятства, в котором больше ничего нет, кроме их самих друг у друга. 

На рассвете где-то вдалеке ритмично бьётся язычок о бронзовый купол. Звон колокольчика оттеняет беспрерывный галдёж птиц и будничный шелест садовой метлы по королевской брусчатке. Шурх-шурх. Всеобщий хаос стал гармонией, стоило Баки смириться с ним внутри себя и отдаться. 

Стив собран: волосы на голове зачёсаны назад, рукава формы аккуратно закатаны. Его уже ждёт Т'Чалла 

 

Там, на поле битвы, когда солнце разогреется до предела, а чистый воздух заискрится концентрированной энергией жизни и смерти, стоя в толпе собранных бойцов, Баки повернёт голову к Стиву и тихо скажет: 

— Я…

— ...люблю тебя, — закончит за него Стив. 

Баки улыбнётся ему, еле заметно задевая своей рукой его тёплую ладонь и переплетая пальцы.                              

 


End file.
